


And I Keep Waiting (for you to take me)

by mistygayy



Series: PP Rare Pair Week 2018 [3]
Category: Pitch Perfect
Genre: F/F, PP Rare Pair Week 2018, brief chaubrey, brief jessley, steca - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 19:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14291745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistygayy/pseuds/mistygayy
Summary: Beca comes back to Georgia five years after the USO tour, searching for inspiration.





	And I Keep Waiting (for you to take me)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for rare pair week 2018!
> 
> Day 3: single parent au

Beca doesn't think she's ever felt so lost. And the one thing she normally turns to is currently the reason she feels so utterly drained and lethargic.

Music was always supposed to be her outlet, the thing that pulled her out of the darkness when she felt like she was drowning in it. It was comforting and familiar, she understood it in a way that she could never understand people.

It was supposed to be the thing that grounded her, something that would always flow through her.

But now, now it's stilted and nothing sounds right. Everything and everyone is all about money and being number one, but that was never what Beca wanted. All she had really wanted was to make music, to share her feelings in a way that would only ever be possible through music. It'd never been about fame or fortune for her, it had always been about feelings and beats, and rhythms.

But nobody in the business cared about that. They pushed Beca to write and sing song after song, until one day the spark was gone. The thing that had been warm and easy, quickly became cold and hard. Everything was suddenly unfamiliar and strained, and Beca was tired.

So tired, that she announced a sudden hiatus and flew down to the place where it all really started: Georgia.

After the USO tour, Beca had promised to keep in touch, but somewhere along with the music dying, her social life did to. And slowly, she stopped messaging and skyping the Bellas. It's been a whole five years since she's seen any of them, and 2 since she's spoken to anyone except Chloe (who refused to let Beca let the fame swallow her).

In fact it had been Chloe who suggested she take a break and go out of town. Which somehow, apparently meant that Beca needed to come down to Georgia and reevaluate her life. Maybe try to find the spark again.

Which is why she's currently sitting on a bench at a relatively empty playground, leaning back in her seat and closing her eyes, hoping for a little inspiration, or at least the motivation to keep walking like she had originally been doing.

Neither comes, of course. The only thing that does come is a light tapping on her shoulder. Sighing, Beca opens her eyes and pushes her aviators up from over her eyes and turns her head to come face to face with curious little sea-green eyes.

There standing on the bench next to her is a little girl about five, or so, dark brown hair in two braids as she stares at Beca with a little frown on her face. Beca blinks in confusion and opens her mouth to ask if she's lost, before the child places her little hand back on Beca's shoulder. “Why you look so sad?”

“I'm not sad,” Beca says automatically, wincing inwardly at the fact that she's lying to a small child. “I'm just-- tired.”

The little girl stares at her for a moment before her head is jerking to look behind her as a woman's voice can be heard. “Bella! Bella May Conrad!”

Beca glances behind the child to see a tall woman moving toward them, a young boy on her hip. The name being called out doesn't fully register until the woman is a few feet away before she suddenly freezes. “Beca?”

Beca's gaze moves up to the woman's face and suddenly her lips are splitting into a grin as she sees Stacie's familiar (yet surprised) smile looking back at her. “Stacie?” Beca stands up as Stacie slowly lowers the boy from her hip before she's closing the distance between them and engulfing Beca in a tight hug. She stiffens at first, before her own arms slip around Stacie’s waist and she reciprocates the hug.

“Beca freakin’ Mitchell!” Stacie laughs, as she pulls back enough to look down at Beca. “What in the world are you doing in Georgia? Shouldn't you be-- I don't know, off making music somewhere?”

Beca's smile falters at that, but she quickly schools her features. “Eh, taking a break.”

Stacie quirks a brow at that, but doesn't comment further, which Beca is thankful for. Her eyes travel down to the little girl still standing on the bench, and the small boy waiting patiently at Stacie’s side.

And suddenly she's making a startling realization. “Holy fu--dge, dude!” Beca starts, barely catching herself. “Is this Bella? She's so tall!” Her eyes travel down to the boy. “And who's this?”

Stacie laughs softly, while the little girl seems to beam with pride at Beca’s comment. “That's Bella.” Stacie confirms, proudly.

“That's me!” Bella juts a thumb at her chest and grins. “And that's Mason!” She points at the little boy who moves to hide further behind Stacie's long legs.

“Nice to meet you, Bella. I'm Beca, I used to sing songs with your mommy.” Beca smiles at the child before bending slightly and holding out a fist. “Hey, little dude. It's nice to meet you, too. Fist bump?” Mason stares at her for a moment before he steps forward and gently bumps his tiny fist with Beca’s.

Stacie smiles fondly at the scene as Beca stands back up to her full height, lopsided smile on her face as she watches Mason give her a small smile. “He's shy,” Stacie says, gently.

Beca puffs out a breath. “Wow. It seems like yesterday all the Bellas were cooing at Bella over FaceTime,” Beca looks at the little girl in awe before she smiles at Stacie. “She looks just like you.” Her eyes travel to the boy once more and she notes that he looks like Stacie, too, though his eyes are more of a navy blue.

Stacie chuckles. “You know what that means, don't you?” At Beca’s raised brow, Stacie reaches forward and pulls her into another hug. “That five years is entirely too long to stay away from your friends.”

Beca smiles a little sadly. “I know. I've been really bad at keeping in touch. It's something I'm gonna work on.”

“Good.” Stacie says, leaning down to pick up Mason when he tugs on her pant leg. “How long are you in town for? We should have dinner, catch up!”

Beca smiles at the prospect of hanging out with a familiar face. “Long enough that I'm renting an apartment not far from here.”

“Oh! Well, we’re definitely doing dinner, then. We’ve got five years to make up for.”

\---

“So, how old is Mason?” Beca asks as she takes a sip of her beer. It's been three days since Beca ran into Stacie at the park and the two of them were making good on their agreement to have dinner.

“He's just turned 3.” Stacie replies, easily.

Beca nods slightly as she plays with the label of her beer. “And the dad? I mean-- not to pry, or anything. I was just like-- curious.” She half shrugs awkwardly.

Stacie gives a non-committal shrug back. “Eh,” She says, mimicking that moment she'd said the same thing to the Bellas almost 6 years ago. “Not in the picture.” She takes a sip of her drink. “So, why are you here in Georgia?”

Beca hesitates, before she sighs resignedly as she explains how music had lost its luster for her, how everything just felt strained and forced and Beca had ultimately felt suffocated and empty.

“So-- I just-- I don't know, Barden was one of my most happiest times. Being with you nerds.” She smiles fondly, but her eyes are sad. “Everyone was always so genuine and real, and-- loyal. Now I'm surrounded by people trying to kiss my ass because they either want something from me or just want to use me.”

Stacie frowns as Beca continues. “And I'm just-- tired. I'm so damn tired, Stace. So, the reason I'm in Georgia is because I wanted to disappear for a while, somewhere no one would expect me to be. I just needed to get away from all of it.” She smiled ruefully. “And maybe for the feeling of nostalgia it brings.”

“I'm sorry to hear you're feeling so upset, lately, but I'm glad you're here.” She reaches across the table to give grab Beca's hand and give it a gentle squeeze.

Beca flushes slightly, but smiles warmly. “Yeah. Me, too. It's good to be around a familiar face.”

\--

Over the course of the next few weeks, Stacie and Beca exchanged texts and more often than not, were hanging out.

Bella and Mason had grown quite fond of Beca, and Beca herself was less awkward around them. It wasn't that she didn't like kids (especially Stacie’s), she was just never sure how to act around them. Soon enough, she figured out that the only thing really required to win them over was to be nice… and to indulge in the occasional tea party, where she was forced (okay so she wore it willingly, but only because Bella pouted when Beca tried to politely decline) to wear a plastic tiara.

And yeah, Beca had kind of gotten attached to them, too.

“Beca!” Bella practically squeals as Beca approaches the bench in front of the playground that Stacie occupies. The little girl leaps from her swing and rushes toward her.

“Be’a! Be’a!” Mason joins in his sister’s excitement as he hops off of Stacie’s lap in favor of running toward Beca at full tilt. Beca halts her movements in order to brace herself for the inevitable impact of her two newly favorite little munchkins.

Beca leans down to accept the hug that Bella is giving, before her eyes widen slightly at the little boy who practically throws himself at her. For once in her life, Beca's movements are quick as she catches the tiny body and pulls him to her. “Hey, guys. You act like I didn't just see you yesterday.” She chuckles and moves to perch Mason on her hip before holding out her hand for Bella before they start back toward an amused looking Stacie.

“Yes’day is a long time.” Mason says in a seemingly exasperated tone, as if he just can't deal with how silly it is that Beca doesn't understand.

Before Beca can respond, Bella cuts her off. “Are you gonna come to my birfday, Beca?”

Beca shares an amused look with Stacie as they reach the bench. Mostly because Bella has asked her that question (as well as Stacie) almost every day she's seen her since last week. Still, Beca smiles down at Bella. “I wouldn't miss it for the world, kid.” She says before she brings her gaze to Stacie. “Hey, stranger.”

“Fancy meeting you, here.” Stacie flirts. Beca smirks as she sets Mason down and the two kids lose interest and run back toward the playground jungle gym.

“Indeed,” Beca chuckles and settles herself next to Stacie on the bench. “So, who's all going to this birthday?”

“About half the Bellas. Jessica and Ashley will be there, Chloe and Aubrey.”

“Chloe and Aubrey? Chloe was the only one I managed to keep in touch with-- mostly because she refused to let our friendship be put on the back burner. It’ll be good to see them, both.” Beca says as she watches Stacie’s kids flit from one part of the jungle gym to the other.

Stacie nods as she glances briefly at Beca. “You know Aubrey is pregnant?"

Beca makes a face. “Yeah, I remember Chloe venting to me about how they were trying. I'm so happy it finally happened.”

“Then why are you making that face?”

“Oh,” Beca makes an effort to let her grimace disappear. “I'm just trying to picture Aubrey aca-nazi Posen hormonal and still demanding attention while waddling around like a fucking penguin.”

Stacie bursts out laughing as she tries to picture it. “Oh, poor Chloe.”

\--

Saturday arrives quickly, with Beca toting gifts for the birthday girl, and not wanting Mason to feel left out, a small gift for him as well.

When she enters, the little party is in full swing, with kids she assume are from Bella’s pre-school running around like banshees.

Before she can even step a few feet into the door, she's being engulfed in a hug, and not by the tiny body she had been expecting.

No, this brand of almost too-tight, full body hug could only come from one person.

“Beca Mitchell!” Chloe pulls back, trying to hide a bright grin behind a stern gaze. “You’ll visit Stacie while you're here, and not your best friend? I'm hurt!” She says, looking affronted. But it doesn't last, her facade melting into a bright grin.

Still, Beca feels a little guilty. She'd been here for a few weeks and hadn't called Chloe, once. But she'd been distracted. “I know, I'm sorry.” She pulls Chloe back in for a hug. “I'm still working on the whole ‘keeping in touch’, thing and one person is hard enough to keep in contact with.”

Chloe doesn't look angry, and that's why Beca has always valued her friendship. Chloe was the type of friend you could go months without talking to and then pick up right where you left off. That and she understood Beca’s loner habits were hard to break. “Well, as long as you're working at it. You need your friends, Becs. All work and no play makes for inspirational constipation.”

“Oh my god.” Beca rolls her eyes in amusement. “I've missed you, Beale.”

“Hello, Beca.” Beca shifts her gaze to see Aubrey standing behind Chloe and once the redhead moves, Beca can't help the way her eyes are drawn to Aubrey's very pregnant belly.

“Whoa, look at you, Aubrey.” She chuckles slightly and leans in for a half hug, Aubrey's belly preventing much more of anything else. “I've been meaning to tell you guys, congrats. I'm happy for you.”

Both women smile but before anyone can say anything else, there's a little body colliding with Beca’s legs. She looks down to see Bella looking up at her. “You came!”

Beca chuckles and leans down to pick the little girl up, careful of her pretty party dress. “Of course I did, munchkin. I told you I wouldn't miss it for the world.”

“Hey, B!”

Both Beca and Bella turn their heads toward the sound of Stacie's voice, Beca giving a “Hey!” In greeting at the same time Bella says, “What, momma?”

Chloe and Aubrey stand off to the side, grinning in amusement as Beca and Bella glance at each other and then back at Stacie, who's laughing. “I meant the bigger B,” (Beca has to ignore Aubrey's “but not by much!” Comment, sending her an unamused expression) Stacie says as she lifts Bella from Beca’s arms. “Not you, little B.”

Stacie leans in to press a chaste kiss to Beca’s cheek before she sets Bella down and movies to pick up the gifts that Beca had momentarily sat down, completely (and much to Beca’s relief) missing the bright blush blooming on her cheeks.

Of course it's not missed by Chloe, who smiles knowingly. Beca just shoots her a halfhearted glare.

The day goes on, filled with screaming and laughing kids and Beca gets to see Jessica and Ashley and talk more with Chloe and Aubrey. It's nice.

Mostly, Beca helps Stacie, though. She wrangles the kids and helps with presents and cake, and when Mason starts to get fussy from what Stacie says is sensory overload and too much sugar, Beca offers to take him.

She scoops him up and he clings to her immediately. She ends up taking him up to his room and humming softly to him, realizing with a jolt how awfully domestic this is-- how it's been like this for a few weeks, now.

Hanging out with Stacie and her kids, having god damned tea parties and wearing tutus and tiaras, which she wouldn't even admit, even under the threat of death.

But what's really startling, is that Beca wouldn't trade it for anything. Spending time with Stacie and her kids had her feeling a lot better than when she first came to Georgia.

And now that she thinks about it, being with Stacie alone was--

“Hey,” The words are whispered quietly, but they still startle Beca out of her thoughts. She glances down to see Mason asleep in her arms, so she moves to put him to bed, pressing a kiss to his forehead without even thinking. She turns to find Stacie with an expression that goes a little further than affection. “I just came in to check on you guys. Most everyone has started to leave.”

“Oh,” Beca says quietly, thankful for the low light as a blush colors her cheeks, though she isn't certain why, perhaps it had something to do with the way Stacie is still looking at her. “I'm sorry, he was just trying so hard to stay awake.” She chuckles nervously. “I’ll come down and say bye to the girls then I’ll help you clean up.”

Stacie nods, a soft smile on her face as she turns to leave, Beca following her lead.

Once everyone leaves and they say their goodbyes to the girls (with Beca promising to call more often), Stacie offers to pick up trash if Beca will do dishes.

With the kids already in bed, the two women work in a companionable silence, save for Beca’s low humming.

“Hey, thanks for doing this.” Stacie says after Beca finishes drying and putting away the last dish. She turns to find Stacie leaning against the kitchen island behind her, running her fingers through her dark locks.

Beca nods. “Yeah, sure, dude. It's no problem. “I don't mind.” Stacie smiles gratefully, though she looks to be struggling with something internally. “Are you okay?”

Stacie laughs nervously and shakes her head. “I'm uhm-- I'm not used to this feeling.”

Quirking a brow, Beca studies Stacie’s anxious expression. “What feeling?”

Sighing, Stacie runs her fingers through her hair again, apparently a nervous tic. “This feeling of uncertainty, being so unsure of myself.”

“Oh, well what's causing it?”

“You.”

Beca feels her stomach drop. “Oh-- I-- I didn't-- I'm sorry--”

Stacie takes a step forward, hand reaching to grasp onto Beca’s wrist, as if she thinks the smaller woman is going to bolt at any moment-- which isn't so far fetched, so Beca doesn't blame her. “Beca, we've been-- we've been hanging out for weeks, now, and I-- I just don't know whether you've noticed it, or if you feel it, too.”

Beca's face heats up under Stacie's gaze as she glances away. “I don't-- noticed what-- f--feel what? I don't understand.”

Stacie sighs again, releasing Beca’s arm before she seems to come to some sort of decision. Inching closer, she presses one hand to Beca’s cheek, while the other movies to rest on Beca’s ribs. Stacie makes her intentions clear as she leans in, giving Beca ample opportunity to push her away if she wants.

But she doesn't. She doesn't want. It's all startlingly clear the moment their lips touch. She hadn't noticed it before, the gradual change in her feelings, but now that she's kissing Stacie, everything makes sense. When she pulls away, all Beca can think to utter is, “Oh…”

“I wasn't sure if you felt the same way, or if I was just being crazy, and I didn't want to make it weird I-- wait, you do feel the same right? ‘Cause I--” Stacie is cut off as Beca cups the back of the taller girl’s neck and pulls her in for a much deeper kiss.

They make out for a good 5 minutes, Stacie having pushed Beca up into the counter and moved between her knees. The only part for much needed air, both panting slightly. “So, uhm-- what does this mean?”

Beca plays with a strand of Stacie’s hair. “It means I take you out a proper date.”

Stacie smiles coyly. “I look forward to it, Ms. Mitchell.”

“I'm really glad I came back here.” Beca says with a lopsided smile.

“Me too. Has it helped?”

“Definitely.” And if Beca finds an entire new burst of inspiration in Stacie, well-- that's something she isn't quite ready to share with the world, yet.

“Does that mean you're going to go back to LA?” There's a soft pout forming on Stacie's lips that Beca wants to kiss away.

She shakes her head. “I can make music anywhere, Stacie. Even Georgia. You’re stuck with me.”

Stacie beams and brings Beca in for another heated kiss.

Yeah, Beca is definitely glad she came back to Georgia.


End file.
